


For Beauty Bared at Me

by jamtoday



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday





	For Beauty Bared at Me

A curve of muscle under Alfred's hand. A marvel that quite took his breath away when first he saw Edward unclothed.

("Are you secretly a laborer? Lifting hay bales or blocks of stone?" he laughingly asks.)

("Boxing.")

Pleasure spent not a quarter of an hour ago, bodies still remembering. Bedsheets kicked to the foot of the bed. Edward watching with a faint smile as Alfred's fingers trail along the lines of his body.

("Boxing!" Visions of chalk-lines on wooden floorboards, pints of ale sloshing as rough spectators roil and roar in support of their wager.) 

A sheepish smile. No, not that. A gentleman's club. Shadow-boxing, sparring with an instructor, that sort of thing.

Alfred recalls a friend at college, his private sketchbook of pencil-drawn forms displaying adoration for the shape of a young man - a strong arm, a broad chest, muscular thigh converging into muscular buttock. The friend looks on anxiously as Alfred turns the pages. He stops at one -- two men in repose, one's hand resting on the other's waist, both nude, eyes gaze up into the face of the other. He looks up at his friend, who stares back with wide eyes suggesting panic, fear at having guessed wrongly. A long beat between them, then Alfred turns back to the book. An exhalation of breath from the friend. Alfred wonders who the men in the drawings are, and feels something like jealousy. 

And now beside him lies _his lover_ , as those young men in the drawing, hand upon bare skin. Tall and slender, strong and muscular, youthful smile with eyes that sparkle and smolder and see all his secrets.


End file.
